Citadel DLC: Kelly Chambers Romance
by NeoTyson
Summary: What if Kelly Chambers was part of the Citadel DLC. (Contains lemon) MaleShep x Kelly


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bioware or anything I borrowed from other media. (Warning contains lemon scene)

 **Citadel DLC: Kelly Chambers Romance**

 **Part 1: The Invite**

"I guess I should take advantage of some shore leave myself." If anyone deserves some major shore leave after dealing with an evil clone version of his self, it was Commander Shepard. Now that Maya Brookes is taking care of, Shepard now needs to figure out how to enjoy his leave while he can.

Joker had just suggested that they have a party with all his squad mates, past and current, coming together with glyph chiming in saying how they would like to spend some one on one time with him. Shepard has no problem with that considering how close he has gotten with them over the years, well except for Ashley who more than likely wouldn't be to make it since taking Admiral Hackett's position as part of his team.

With that said Shepard plans to make a trip to the strip to gather party supplies but first he goes over the people that are pending for an invite to the party. As he looks over the guest list, Shepard's notices a particular name that is not there who should be on it and who he would like to come. Kelly Chambers, his former yeoman who he is now in a relationship with after their recent talkback on the Citadel.

* * *

 _*Flashback on the Citadel*_

 _"Shepard, you checking up on me? I love it! and speaking of love, I hope you found someone." Kelly tells Shepard in a soft tone that._

 _"Wait, what?" Shepard questions her, not understanding what made Kelly ask about his love life. He and Ashley ended any chance of renewing their relationship when he recommended that she join Admiral Hackett's team, and before that when they had their breakup during his time with Cerberus, therefore he is single for now._

 _"At times like these, it's great to have someone you love to fight for, someone to confide in. You know a partner." Kelly explains._

 _"So what if I said this partner, this special person I confide in, this special person I am fighting for that I love is you, Kelly?" Shepard asks, not wanting to beat around the bush about his feelings towards her._

 _He notices the surprised expression on her face as she responds saying, "Shepard I... feel the same, but you know I need to be here and you need to be out there."_

 _There is truth to Kelly's words for since she decided not to come back to the Normandy to help the people on the Citadel, her and Shepard haven't been able to spend a lot of time together due to his mission to stop the Reapers._

 _Regardless Shepard walks up to Kelly, takes her hands in his, and express his feelings. "That doesn't mean we still can't be together officially Kelly. When we first met during our time with Cerberus, I was thrown off by your flirty yet friendly personality for I assume the Illusive man was using you so he could find out personal things about me. I eventually realize that you genuinely cared about me as we got closer and felt more comfortable with you when we had that dinner date. Seeing you again after leaving earth help reminded me of the good that I have going in my life despite the chaos. You are my beacon of light that I look to when the fears of losing or feeling of giving up. I love you Kelly, and I want us together regardless of our current situation."_

 _After giving his speech, Shepard starts to get nervous after Kelly became speechless, and that was rare considering her usual personality. He wanted to wait until after the Reapers are defeated to make his move on but hearing Kelly's words about finding someone urges him to make his feelings known now._

 _Out of nowhere Kelly rushes to him, with tears in her eyes, and begins to kiss him hard. Stunned by her actions a bit, Shepard snaps out of daze quickly to kiss her back where they both communicate their store feelings for each other._

 _"I love you too Shepard," Kelly confess after catching her breath with her bright smile appearing._

 _An expression of hope reveals on Shepard's face, "Really?"_

 _His former yeoman nodded in response. "My feelings for you have grown from having a huge crush on you to where they are now. I just felt that because of our current situation that I would be holding you back from finding someone better."_

 _"That sounds like more than just professional concern Kelly." Shepard raises an eyebrow in a playful matter._

 _Kelly giggles as he remembers an old conversation where Shepard said those exact words. "Well, you are more than just my commander, you're my man." She tells him in a flirty tone before leaning to give him another kiss, with this time Shepard meets her halfway. Before their make-out session gets heated, Kelly grabs Shepard's shirt and leads him to a soundproof container so they wouldn't be out in public._

 _(Lemon scene starts)_

 _Once the door closes, the two proceeds to kiss each other passionately with Kelly's arms wrap around his neck while Shepard's hands make their way down her rear to squeeze it causing a sexy giggle to come from his girl. Between hearing her moan as he kisses her neck and massaging her butt, Shepard could feel his self-getting a hard-on which Kelly picks up on when something starts poking her between her legs._

 _With her panties getting drench from the pleasure Kelly brings one hand slowly down to inside his pants to grip his crotch smoothly. "Oh Commander, it seems you have a huge problem down there that needs taking care of."_

 _The look of lust she sends him, mix with how husky her voice sounded gets Shepard, even more, turn on as it became difficult for him not to take her right there despite their roleplaying. "Well as my yeoman, do you have any recommendation to help with my situation?" He asks with a smirk._

 _Kelly unzips Shepard's pants to let his friend downstairs out as she says, "Hmm with permission sir, I could help relieve the pressure." She then turns away towards to wall and bends over to slide her pants and wet panties down before lifting her butt up and starts to grind on his member, knowing that this was his weakness. At a slow pace, Kelly goes up and down on his cock while getting wetting from how hard it feels._

 _"Kelly that feels so good." Shepard groans in pleasure watching Kelly's bubble butt rub on him his manhood._

 _Kelly glances over her shoulder biting her lips at him. "I think my booty feels pretty good too. However, I'm sure you inside will greatly help with your predicament."_

 _"I believe you will need authorization for me to proceed with that step." Shepard orders with a smack to her right cheek causing Kelly to moan._

 _"Authorization: Kelly Chambers, code 458-beta..."_

 _Whap_

 _Kelly attempts to finish but is cut off by another smack to her ass check to make her jump a bit from how firm the last one felt. "Sorry, wrong passcode," Shepard said in a playful tone and spanked her again to get her to beg for him._

 _Whap_

 _The more Shepard spanks her, the harder she would grind on him for she didn't want to give in to quick but she is reaching her limit. "Authorization: Kelly Chambers, code 555..."_

 _Whap_

 _"Sorry going to need the right passcode." Shepard taunts giving her a few more licks._

 _Whap Whap Whap_

 _At this point, Kelly couldn't take it anymore and begs loudly in a sexy tone, "Authorization Kelly Chambers, code please Commander stick that hard cock in me!"_

 _Spanking her one more time, Shepard grinds and responds by saying, "Permission granted."_

 _Not being able to take it anymore his self, Shepard pulls down his pants and boxers to let his and gets Kelly in the position where she sticks her butt out towards him and thrust nicely into her earning a whimper of pleasure. Grabbing on to her hips, Shepard bangs her at a reasonable pace until she tells him to go faster and he complies happily by pounded not just faster but deeper. At one point Shepard reaches up to grab one of her breasts to satisfy Kelly even more with Kelly returning the favor when she backups on taking in his full length in the process._

 _Eventually, the couple was arriving at their limit with Shepard ready to release his heavy load on Kelly and wanting to inside but didn't want to control. Somehow sensing his thoughts Kelly faces him to kiss deeply and tell him it's okay causing the opposite of what Shepard was wanting as he explodes with a heavy moan with Kelly sighing in relief. After giving each other a kiss that expresses how much they loved each other, the two clean up themselves with Kelly explaining that she is on a pill so no worries about the aftermath._

 _(Lemon scene end)_

 _Coming out of the container together, Kelly exhales with contempt as she turns towards Shepard. "I missed you."_

 _Shepard faces her and smiles saying, "I missed you too." He then notices Kelly reaching for something in her pocket._

 _"Here, I have something for you. It's a picture of me, back when we first met. Take it." Kelly gentle places the photo of her, back when her hair was orange, in his hand and proceeds to plant one more passionate kiss before he leaves. "Now go save the galaxy for me, okay?"_

* * *

*End of flashback*

Smiling at the pleasant memory, Shepard looks down at his dog tag that contains a small version of the picture that Kelly gave him with a bigger version sitting on his table in the Normandy. Shepard had got it done some time after he and Kelly became a couple as motivation and reminder that he has someone special to fight for and to come home to after the war against the Reapers.

Since Cerberus are still a threat, he told Kelly it would be better to for now go by her Felicia identity until the organization is taking down through part of him has gotten used to the blond hair. Regardless Shepard ultimately believes that Kelly shouldn't be left out of the party and goes to his private to send a message to Kelly asking if she would like to meet up at his new apartment as well as shopping with him. After a bit of time, she responds to his message stating how excited she is to check out his new place and most importantly see him again. Smiling widely, Shepard gets ready as he waits for Kelly to come over wondering what will happen this time during her visit.

TBC

* * *

 **AN: Since I recently bought the mass effect trilogy on my Xbox one with the backward compatibility, I got the nerve to write some Mass Effect content. As you can see the pairing is Male Shep/Kelly which hasn't been used as much in ME fanfics. Kelly should have more content in ME3; they could have taken away Diana Allers, and had her be a legit romance option.**

 **While Miranda and Jack are my top choices, Kelly comes in third only because she didn't have a whole lot of scenes. Which brings up the fact that if anyone that was missing in the citadel DLC should have been at least at the party, Kelly is one of them. So I figure why not have this what if scenario where Kelly was part of the DLC and was my love interest.**

 **I not sure if this will go past the DLC but if this gets enough support or I feel motivated I might do it. Also, this is the first ever in all my stories that I wrote a lemon scene, I surprised myself after reading it, so don't judge too harshly on that part.**


End file.
